fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Lee
, |gender=Male |age=27 |blood type=O+ |education=General Education Minstrel Police Academy Crocus Magic Academy |hair color=Black |eye color=Black |vision= |skin tone= |height=182cm |weight=74kg |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation=Minstrel Police Department |partners= |previous partners=Viola Barnett |occupation=Guild Inspector |previous occupation=Police Inspector |team=5th Magic Suppression Unit |previous team=Silk Town Police Branch |base of operation= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Widowed |spouse=Viola Barnett (Fiancé, Deceased) |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Unnamed Parents |magic=Barrier Magic Mountain Peak Sealing Fist |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Ren Lee (レン・リー, Ren Rī) is the current "Guild Inspector" (ギルド・イヌスペクター, Girudo Inusupekutā) hired by the . As Guild Inspector, he supervises the running of all and ensures that peace is maintained among them. Ren's great skill in combat and his consideration for civilians that live in towns where Legal Guilds operate have lead him to be renown as the "Protecting Fist" (守拳, Shuken). He holds this title with pride for the sake of his deceased fiancé, who was an unfortunate victim in the crossfire of a . Appearance Ren bears a somewhat imposing appearance when one initially passes a glance at him. With his spiked black hair, narrow black eyes, sharp facial structure and his overall cold expression, it becomes difficult to approach him. However, beneath this imposing disposition is a softer expression when one approaches Ren kindly. He loosens his shoulders and softens his expression, becoming an amicable individual despite the harsh nature he fronts. When considering his former occupation, Ren is noted to possess a highly muscular physique that accurately represents his dedication to his self-discipline and goals. He has a relatively broad build, with an overall defined musculature, albeit focused primarily on his abdomen in the form of a six pack. Unlike most bodybuilders, Ren's physique comes from a mix of different training styles and honed through real martial combat, making his skin very resilient to most bodily harm. Ren wears very practical clothing. He wears a simple three-piece tuxedo with a black necktie and black leather shoes. He is noted to dislike wearing such attire in intense combat, however, and often removes his upper body wear before combat. On the odd occasion he undergoes reconnaissance work, Ren will opt to wear camouflage attire. In casual situations, he'll find himself wearing a simple, light colored t-shirt, neutral shorts and white sneakers edged with a light blue. Personality History Ren was born to humble parents in Silk Town, Minstrel. He was not born a , but lived in a town with two notable . In the early stages of his life, he found himself admiring Mages and their ability to protect other people. The fact that, with their strength, they were able to maintain people's livelihoods and keep people happy was something he wished to emulate. Although he tried quite hard to unlock his own Magic, Ren was simply incapable of doing so. Nonetheless, he resolved himself to fly with passing colors through school and enter Minstrel's prestigious Police Academy to develop the skills and career needed to mimic the noble lives lead by Mages. He passed the first two years of high school with flying colors and landed one of the limited spots in Minstrel's Police Academy. At the age of 15, he began his training as the youngest candidate in his graduating class. Nonetheless, his drive to fulfill his ambitions and make his place as one of his small town's protectors lead him to continue pursuing his intended career path with full vigor. Although, despite his passion, his young age came with the setback of incomplete physical development. He was poked fun of by other candidates in his batch. Where he fell back in physical prowess, however, he excelled in academics. By balancing his grades in his first year and allowing himself time to cultivate his physical prowess through steady training regimes, Ren's performance improved drastically. He became particularly skilled in performing , using its teachings for defending himself and others without resorting to lethal force. Even among his seniors he was regarded with awe, and they talked with Ren on equal terms. Three years had passed by quickly and, in honor of his accomplishments, Ren was promoted to Inspector of the Police Department's Silk Town Branch. At the age of 18, Ren was the only operating inspector in Silk Town and therefore burdened with considerable responsibility. Crimes of various kinds had been reported to him. Of note were those performed by Mages. While he directed those requests to both Guilds, he found that they were quite competitive with one another, making matters difficult to resolve internally. Considering he was reported using very limited feats, Ren believed that it would be best to take this into his own hands, considering that he also trained in suppression maneuvers that would be effective against Mages. Reaching the markets at the edge of town, he found himself witnessing a young woman chasing after a cloaked man who made various objects float around his being. Ren deduced that this man was the thief making use of Magic. He observed carefully for a few moments and realized that even he ran on physical limits, and quickly made a plan to intercept him with the element of surprise. Appearing at the only exit of the markets prior to the thief escaping, Ren quickly seized his exposed arm and, with a strong hold, flipped him over and forced him on the ground within mere moments. The disturbance in the Mage's concentration broke his telekinesis, leading to all the objects falling onto the ground. Applause rang throughout the small market square as the thieving Mage was handed justice. With the limited equipment granted to the Minstrel Police Department by the , he made use of anti-magic handcuffs to seal the use of his power. The woman who chased after the Mage would find herself before Ren, panting as she noticed that the Inspector caught the perpetrator. Ren found herself in awe at the woman's persistence. She seemed to be about his age, but she was also a very determined person. Without wasting any time, Ren offered her a drink of water and carefully seated her down, for he could clearly see she was losing balance. After a small quiet period, the woman caught her breath and returned to being composed. She introduced herself as Viola Barnett. She was an intern at the local hospital who was taking care of a patient who had been considerably injured due to this thief's actions, and almost had her purse stolen from her. Ren acknowledged the woman's situation and gave her the purse she was chasing after, while a constable had been keeping the thief in place. After the situation had calmed down and the thief was taken to the local prison. Ren requested that Viola meet Ren at the police station to confirm the details of the thief's actions and their consequences so his case could be brought to court appropriately, which she acknowledged. Before leaving, Viola showed her gratitude towards Ren and complimented him on his brave and selfless nature, noting that no other police officer would risk their lives to face a Mage. The compliment touched Ren, for this was the dream that he had been aspiring towards, and it motivated him to work even harder. Ren and Viola's meetings continued with relation to the thieving Mage. Viola initially came to the police station to report the thief's most recent escapade as well as her account on the injuries sustained to the other unfortunate victim of his theft. Later, Ren visited the hospital with Viola in order to confirm the accounts by the patient. Ren also asked Viola to accompany him to the thief's residence, where they would find the various items he stole. Although Ren invited Viola under the pretense of her being able to deliver her patient's goods directly to him, his real motive was to try and get to know Viola better. While initially their conversation was somewhat stilted as a result of Ren's own bashfulness, he would eventually find the courage necessary to formally ask Viola on a date. She accepted, finding his gesture to be sweet, even if it was under a somewhat unnecessary guise. They went out to dinner and, after a short while, decided that, despite their respective ambitions and career paths, they would try to see how this relationship holds. It was an offer that both of them accepted, because although they were infatuated with one another, there was no way to call these immature feelings "love" as of yet. Ren and Viola's relationship went on for three years. With each growing day they found themselves learning more about one another and becoming more used to having one another in their lives. Despite their limited time together, the time they spent was sweet and could never be considered wasteful, even if they did possess their disagreements. On their third anniversary, they had made the decision to live together. On that very same day, Ren proposed to Viola, an offer which she accepted with all of her heart. With that, Ren and Viola were engaged, and their relationship continued to stand the test of time. Around this time, however, tensions between the two Guilds Ivory Horn and Jet Plume were beginning to increase. Fights broke out in the middle of town and Mages that were contracted from both Guilds would find themselves rejecting job offers due to their unwillingness to work with one another. With his town in such chaos, it became apparent to him that conflict would soon break out one way or another. To mitigate the potential impact of the incoming war, Ren contacted the Magic Council. However, due to being occupied with various matters relating to Dark Guilds and , they only had a small force they could offer. Finding this sort of behavior unacceptable considering the vast area they have influence over, Ren could only turn to Viola for a possible solution. She recommended that he attempt to negotiate with the Guilds to have the conflict outside of the town if possible. Should negotiations break down, evacuate the town as a last resort. Seeing no other solution, Ren resolved himself to talk to the Mages inhabiting his town, knowing full well that any misstep on his part could lead to disaster. He organized a meeting between himself and both Guilds' Masters. The tension was skyrocketing, their presence forcing Ren to feel inadequate by comparison. Nonetheless, Ren gritted his teeth and spoke the problems that the townspeople were having with the rivalry between their Guilds. Although his words seemed to fly through their heads, the mere mention of sorting their rivalry elsewhere had both Mages aggressively glaring at him. As if in sync, both Masters told Ren that a mere police officer had no right to intervene in their affairs, and promptly left the meeting even more aggravated than before; Ren might have just caused a calamity. Without delay, Ren had to forge some kind of news in order to force the townspeople to evacuate to somewhere where the boiling conflict would not spill over. He spread the word that... Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Magic Council Category:Guild Inspectors